Dream Boy
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. UA. Bill sort avec Bianca mais il est amoureux du frère de celle-ci, Tom, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré. Il a décidé de cacher ses sentiments pour éviter le scandale familial. Mais quand Tom tombe dans le coma, Bill réalise son erreur.


**D R E A M . B O Y**

_Cynical Hys._

_Octobre 2007, Hamburg_

J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. C'est toujours cette impression qu'on a quand on sort de chez soi pour aller quelque part d'important. Je me regarde avec attention dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, et toujours cette impression qui se reflète sans que je puisse dire ce qui la provoque. Peut-être que j'en ai trop fait. J'ai mis sûrement trop d'eyeliner – je savais que pour une fois, je n'aurais pas du me maquiller, j'aurais du avoir l'air normal. Seulement je n'y arrive pas, quand je me regarde dans le miroir après la douche, j'ai l'impression que mon visage est à poil. Et puis je n'aime pas avoir l'air normal, je n'ai jamais aimé ça, et je n'aimerai sûrement jamais. Même pour mon entretient d'embauche chez Thomann j'étais maquillé. J'avais même une énorme chaîne en ferraille autour du cou, qui faisait "cling cling" quand je hochais la tête. Le recruteur m'avait même demandé si c'était une chaîne de cadenas. Mais j'ai quand même eu le poste, bizarrement. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, le sourcil levé de mon reflet définit bien l'air que vont avoir les parents de Bianca en me voyant arriver. Elle m'a dit qu'ils "savaient" que j'ai un style marqué et que je me maquille. Savent-ils aussi pour le vernis à ongle noir, la french manucure par-dessus, les cheveux teints en noir m'arrivant aux omoplates quand ils sont lisses, les bottes militaires noires montant jusqu'aux genoux et le pantalon Diesel qui moule mes cuisses osseuses comme s'il avait plu ? Je sais parfaitement que j'ai l'air d'un gay. Dommage que je ne le sois pas, vu le nombre d'hommes qui m'abordent comparé au nombre de filles. Bianca me dit toujours que c'est parce qu'elles craignent que je sois homo, et puis j'ai "l'air trop bien pour qui que ce soit, c'est intimidant." Trop bien, mon cul ouais. Cette fille est la réincarnation de Vénus et c'est moi qui suis trop bien. Je secoue la tête et traverse le hall de l'immeuble à grands pas, sortant sur le trottoir de la Lübecker Strasse dans laquelle j'habite au numéro 29, et lève le bras quand je me rends compte qu'un taxi est en train de passer juste à côté de moi. Le chauffeur de la Ford beige freine et se gare sur le côté à quelques mètres devant, je le rejoins en trottinant, serrant mon sac en bandoulière US gris contre mon flan d'une main et ouvrant la portière de l'autre.

« Bonsoir, je voudrais aller à la Martin-Luther Strasse, dans le centre de la ville » dis-je en m'asseyant sur la plage l'arrière, mon sac sur les genoux.

Le chauffeur règle son rétroviseur pour me regarder avec insistance, le regard démuni d'expression mais les sourcils légèrement haussés. Je cille, un peu embarrassé, alors qu'il mâchonne son chewing-gum comme un taximan New-Yorkais, soupirant avant d'enclencher le compteur.

« Tu as de l'argent ? » demande-t-il en démarrant.

« Evidemment » réponds-je d'un air offusqué, prenant bien soin d'essuyer mes bottes sur le tapis de sa voiture, visiblement fraîchement nettoyé.

« C'était une simple question » se rattrape-t-il en fixant la route. « Les jeunes de nos jours, on ne peut jamais savoir, pas vrai. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire, dans le centre-ville ? »

Il se retourne vers moi en ralentissant à un feu rouge, et regarde mes vêtements d'une façon que je n'aime pas du tout, et qui veut dire à peu près "A un bal costumé ?" Je fronce les sourcils, et le fusille du regard en articulant d'une voix aussi détachée que possible :

« C'est vert. »

« Hm, j'imagine que ça ne me regarde pas » comprend l'homme avec un sourire narquois, tournant à l'angle et continuant à vive allure en ligne droite.

Il reste silencieux pendant le reste du trajet et je sors mon Sony Ericsson de ma poche de veste pour le trifouiller au hasard, essayant d'avoir l'air occupé pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il n'a pas l'air agressif ou méchant, simplement perplexe, un peu moqueur – c'est presque pire. Je regarde par la fenêtre, absent ; je vais rencontrer les parents de Bianca pour la première fois, et son frère sera aussi là. Il a mon âge, et elle a un an et demi de moins que nous deux. On s'est rencontrés au lycée, l'année dernière, j'étais en dernière année et il lui restait encore un an avant l'Abitur. Comme j'étais – très – souvent seul, elle s'est approchée de moi une fois, et elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Rien de très exacerbant. On s'est croisés dans la rue fin août, juste avant la reprise. On a discuté un instant, et elle m'a proposé d'aller au Starbucks "un de ces quatre." C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, aussi. J'ai été plutôt passif dans notre relation, depuis le début, parce que Bianca est une fille qui aime avoir le contrôle, et que je ne suis pas un macho. Alors elle parle et j'écoute. Nous sommes complémentaires.

« C'est à quel numéro ? » demande-t-il soudain, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Euh, au bout de la rue. »

Moins d'une minute à 50 km/h et il freine à nouveau.

« Voilà, jeune homme. »

Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, la main posée sur le siège passager avant. Je jette un œil au compteur en cherchant mon portefeuille dans mon sac. Je lui tends un billet de vingt euros, caressant le cuir de la couverture et la tête de Mr Jack en attendant la monnaie. Une fois les pièces rangées, je sors sur le trottoir et claque la portière, m'éloignant dans un cliquetis de bottes cloutées vers le numéro 452. Je prends une grande inspiration. Et s'il manquait vraiment quelque ch– Mais oui ! Des fleurs, il manque des putains de _fleurs_. Je me retourne, regardant la rue de part et d'autre. Pitié qu'il y ait un fleuriste pas loin.

« Bill ! » entends-je juste derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face vers la grille de la maison du numéro 452, et Bianca est juste derrière, une clé à la main, en train d'ouvrir la serrure qui grince. Je bégaye que je n'ai pas de cadeau pour ses parents, à voix basse, mais elle secoue la tête et m'embrasse fermement sur la pommette.

« Entre, viens » dit-elle d'une voix joviale en me tirant par la main.

Elle entrelace ses doigts avec les miens et je me retourne une dernière fois vers la rue, en soufflant "Je n'ai pas de fleurs" d'un air désespéré. Je monte les trois marches du perron et m'essuie attentivement les pieds sur le paillasson "Welcome" en regardant les jardinières sur les deux fenêtres du premier étage. Je prends une grande inspiration, me colle un sourire ravi sur le visage et passe la porte en bois lustré en retirant ma veste. Une petite femme aux cheveux auburn et au regard brun perçant m'observe depuis l'intérieur, les mains croisées devant elle. Je m'avance et tends la main en essayant d'avoir l'air avenant.

« Bonsoir Madame, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien amené, je voulais vous acheter des fleurs mais le seul fleuriste que j'ai trouvé était fermé ! » mens-je d'un ton poli.

Bof, un petit mensonge ne peut pas faire de mal. Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire.

« Ça n'était pas la peine de vous ennuyer à chercher. »

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Madame. »

« Heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Bill » dit-elle en lâchant ma main, jetant un regard rapide sur mes vêtements avant de se tourner vers une porte vitrée menant à la cuisine. « Gordon ! Il est arrivé ! »

Bianca se tient à côté de moi, l'air à moitié contente, et à moitié timide. Je suis venu dans cette maison une fois, un après-midi, et ses parents travaillaient tous les deux. Je n'ai en somme visité que le salon et la chambre de Bianca, qui se trouve au premier avec celle de son frère – absent lui aussi la dernière fois. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir en haut, et des pas lourds qui descendent l'escalier en colimaçon s'enroulant sur lui-même au fond du grand hall. En même temps, la porte de la cuisine s'efface sur un homme de ma taille à peu près, aux cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnants et à l'air intelligent. Bianca lui ressemble plus qu'à sa mère – elle a les mêmes yeux verts d'eau, et le même nez fin et discret. L'homme me tend la main poliment, tenant dans l'autre un torchon.

« J'espère que tu aimes le rôti de bœuf, Bill » dit-il avec un léger rire. « Deux heures que ma femme me séquestre dans la cuisine à surveiller la cuisson ! »

« Oh, il ne fallait pas » bégaye-je d'un air gêné. « Mais j'aime… beaucoup le rôti. »

A vrai dire, ça doit bien faire deux mois que je n'ai rien mangé s'approchant du rôti. Mes repas s'apparentent plutôt à des pizzas de sous-marques et des barquettes à réchauffer, sans oublier la bouffe dégueulasse du self de ma prépa. Bianca prend ma main dans la sienne, et je la serre doucement. Depuis l'escalier parviennent les lents bruits de pas de son frère. Je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom, d'ailleurs. Je vois d'abord apparaître un baggy qui doit faire quatre fois la largeur de mon jeans, et un teeshirt extra-large dans lequel baigne un garçon d'à peu près ma taille également, peut-être de quelques centimètres plus petit. Il porte un bandana à motifs d'arabesques par-dessus de longues dreadlocks châtain attachées grossièrement. Je cligne des yeux. Bianca et ses parents sont des gens normaux, mais alors lui ! Qu'il me juge sur mes vêtements, et je saurai comment réagir. Il lève enfin la tête et je peux voir son visage. L'unité centrale de mon cerveau s'éteint comme si quelqu'un avait arraché les fils.

« Bill, je te présente Tomas » glisse Bianca à mon oreille, et elle marche jusqu'à son frère pour lui cogner doucement l'épaule. « Tu n'aurais pas pu faire une entrée normale, _discrète_, pour une fois ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait d'entrée magistrale, je suis juste arrivé » grogne Tomas avec un léger sourire, et il pose de nouveau les yeux sur moi.

Je vibre comme un téléphone en mode silence, et détourne la tête. J'ai froid. Je meurs de froid. Je tends une main en avant, avançant de deux pas vers le… le garçon. Tomas. J'essaye d'éviter de sauter au plafond quand il glisse sa main dans la mienne, fixant mes yeux des siens, l'expression figée.

« Salut, tu peux m'appeler Tom. »

« Allons dans le salon. Bill, viens, c'est par ici » coupe la mère de Bianca en entraînant son mari vers la plus grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée, où trônent un écran plasma et une chaîne stéréo immense.

Si l'extérieur de la maison paraît un peu vieux jeu, avec ses briques bordeaux délavées et l'allée en dalles menant au perron de quatre marches en pierre grise, le salon est un véritable étalage de modernisme. Les grands miroirs sol-plafonds donnent à la pièce des allures de Galeries des Glaces – mes parents ont passé leur lune de miel à Versailles, et quand j'étais petit, ma mère me décrivait le château quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tom est assis en face de moi à table. Je fais tout, absolument tout ce que je peux pour ne pas le regarder. Je réponds avec politesse aux questions qu'on me pose, je donne mon avis quand on me le demande, je fais des compliments sur la nourriture et la décoration – les conneries typiques. Mais la façon dont Tom me regarde, et la façon dont je tremble quand il le fait, ça, c'est tout sauf typique. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je devrais trouver une excuse et m'enfuir d'ici, m'enfuir loin de lui, parce que jusqu'à mon moindre neurone et jusqu'au moindre battement de mon cœur, je sais que c'est mal. Je sais très bien ce que je suis en train de faire, et c'est comme descendre une pente en sachant qu'on ne pourra jamais remonter. Je fixe Bianca. Bianca, uniquement Bianca. Ses yeux aux cils noircis de mascara, le trait léger d'eyeliner sur sa paupière supérieure, le gloss transparent qui disparaît doucement au fur et à mesure qu'elle mange, ses dents d'une blancheur presque irréelle, ses doigts fins et longs, ses ongles parfaitement entretenus, ses cheveux châtains clair, soyeux. Et son _frère_.

« Tu es en prépa commerciale, c'est ça ? » demande Tom en tendant le bras pour attraper un bout de pain dans la corbeille.

Bug. Bug intersidéral. Sa main, son poignet – les veines qui ressortent à l'intérieur de son bras, ses ongles courts, ses doigts arrondis au bout, et les poils sur son avant-bras, et son teeshirt qui glisse sur son biceps juste légèrement saillant. Je cille, me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour reprendre mes esprits. Bianca me tapote la cuisse d'un air de dire "Bill, réponds, tu fous quoi ?"

« Euh, oui, oui. »

« …Et c'est bien ? »

« Oui, c'est cool. »

Bordel Bill non. NON. J'ai dis _non_. Arrête, va-t-en, regarde ailleurs, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de lui. Tu ne le connais pas, tu as une copine, tu n'aimes pas les garçons, et tu ne _peux pas_. Je détourne la tête et je souris à Bianca. Un sourire qui se craquèle quand Tom me propose de l'eau. Je cache mes mains tremblantes sous la table avant de répondre.

« N-Non, je n'ai pas soif. Merci. Sinon, toi, tu fais quoi ? »

« Ecole de management » répond-il avec un léger sourire, avant de passer machinalement le bout de sa langue sur son piercing au labret et de se lever pour débarrasser.

Bianca l'imite, et je me lève aussi, mais elle me fait signe de rester assis. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir encore le droit de la regarder dans les yeux. Je me sens nauséeux, j'ai envie de pleurer et de vomir. Et d'abord, c'est qui ce mec ? De quel droit est-ce qu'il… Je soupire en lissant inutilement ma serviette sur mes genoux. C'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ni quelle mouche m'a piqué, mais je sais que Bianca est une fille géniale. Belle et intelligente, et généreuse. Elle veut faire dans l'humanitaire. Parfaite, je vous dis, parfaite. Et moi je suis "trop bien pour quiconque" à ses yeux, mais c'est juste elle qui mérite quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi. Impossible de la blesser, impossible de la trahir. Il y a une différence entre ressentir et agir. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de suinter pour ce garçon, mais je peux m'empêcher de l'aimer ouvertement, de quitter Bianca. Et je n'aurai pas la faiblesse, le culot, l'arrogance et le sadisme de le faire.

« Bill, on va chez toi maintenant ? » me propose Bianca en revenant de la cuisine.

Je hoche la tête en silence, encore mortifié et terrassé par cette soirée à laquelle je n'aurais jamais dû aller. Elle retourne dans la cuisine. Je ne peux plus jamais revenir dans cette maison. Ne plus jamais voir Tom. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas le voir – et je ne le veux pas.

« Tom peut venir ? » demande-t-elle en revenant une nouvelle fois, levant les yeux au ciel – c'est sûrement Tom qui lui a demandé de venir aussi ; il _le_ sait, il l'a senti, et il le fait exprès, de me torturer, quel salaud.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ai-je dit oui ? Je n'aurais jamais du, j'allais répondre non. J'aurais répondu non. Je respire à fond, profondément, et je prends la résolution de ne plus jamais le traiter ou le regarder ou penser à lui autrement que comme un ami. C'est un ami. Le frère de la fille que j'aime, et rien d'autre.

**

_Juin 2008_

« Bill, arrête de jouer les fillettes ! » s'exclame Tom avant d'exploser de rire, une main devant la bouche. « Allez, mets-y un peu du tien ! »

Je le fusille du regard, et tape encore plus furieusement sur ma manette de jeu. J'enchaîne les sauts et les coups, escaladant toutes les échelles que je vois et sautant par-derrière sur mes ennemis, appuyant sur A aussi vite que mon pouce puisse faire pour les réduire en miettes. Tom rigole à côté de moi, me secouant l'épaule pour m'énerver, me taquinant à répétition. Il se met devant moi, je regarde l'écran par-dessus son épaule, alors il se relève, je le pousse avec les pieds, essayant de continuer à jouer. Ce qu'il est stupide. Game over. Il me bat d'une centaine de points, et je me tourne vers lui, les dents serrées.

« Tu as triché ! »

« Moi ? » demande-t-il d'un petit air innocent. « Mais ça va pas, j'ai rien fait ! »

Je lève la main vers lui, bloque son épaule pour tirer de toutes mes forces sur une de ses dreads. Il pousse un cri, sans arrêter de rigoler, et réussit à tenir mon bras pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il sait très bien que s'il y a une seule chose pour moi qui mérite la peine de mort, c'est de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. J'ai suivi ma résolution à la lettre – Tom est mon ami. Tom est mon meilleur ami. On est partis en vacances à Noël, avec Bianca. Il vit pratiquement chez moi, on regarde des films, on se raconte nos vies insignifiantes. Bianca est partagée entre la joie de voir ses "deux hommes" être si proches, et la jalousie de le voir passer autant de temps avec moi quand elle, elle doit réviser pour ses examens qui sont dans quelques jours. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je ne ressens rien pour Tom et que mon amour pour Bianca est aussi fulgurant que lorsqu'on a été au cinéma ensemble pour la toute première fois et qu'on a fait l'amour dans les toilettes pendant les pubs. Mais… je gère. Je gère ma douleur, je gère mes cauchemars la nuit, dans lesquels Bianca se rend compte que chaque regard de Tom, de plus en plus profonds en moi, laissent des marques indélébiles. Je m'empêche fermement de regarder à trois endroits de Tom : sa bouche, son cul, et ses mains. Je fais une fixation sur les mains depuis que j'ai dix ans, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Au début je me forçais à ne pas regarder ses yeux non plus, ses yeux rieurs, en amande, fondants comme du chocolat au lait. Mais que pouvais-je regarder chez lui à part sa bouche, son cul, ses mains et ses yeux ? Alors je me suis autorisé ses yeux. Juste ses yeux, juste l'abîme brun dans lequel je voudrais me jeter, et au bord duquel je me tiens debout, à résister, depuis octobre dernier. Je me souviens de notre rencontre mieux que de celle avec Bianca. C'est triste, une fille si belle, si parfaite. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais je peux toujours me vanter de ne pas la blesser, et de ne pas l'abandonner.

« On n'est pas bien, là ? » demanda Tom en soupirant, allongé par terre sur le grand tapis rectangulaire dans mon salon.

Je pose la manette à côté de moi, et m'étends sur le canapé, le menton dans la main – et je le regarde. Peut-on aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Il ferme les yeux, les bras en croix, un sourire si léger, si insouciant, sur les lèvres. Oh non. J'ai regardé sa bouche. Je l'ai regardée et impossible d'en détacher le regard maintenant. Sa commissure droite tremblote presque imperceptiblement dans son sourire, et la petite boule argentée de son piercing brille à la lumière du soleil entrant par la baie vitrée dans la pièce. Ses cils se recourbent sur ses yeux fermés, ombrageant légèrement ses paupières tremblantes alors que ses yeux bougent en-dessous. Le goût amer de ma contemplation me donne envie de vomir. Je sais très bien qu'il m'aime aussi. Du moins j'en suis persuadé – la façon dont il me regarde, la même, exactement la même que le soir de notre rencontre. Il me regarde comme ça dès que j'ai le dos tourné, dès qu'il croit que je ne le regarde pas, et dès que je fais mine de me tourner vers lui, un voile dissimule cette expression et il redevient le meilleur ami qui rigole et qui ne fait pas attention à mon apparence.

« Bianca révise tellement, si tu la voyais le soir, c'est affolant » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, et mon propre regard fuit vers le plafond alors que je me mets à rougir. « Elle refuse presque de manger, "Non j'ai pas le temps il faut que je finisse de refaire les exercices de maths" et blablabla. »

« Elle est comme ça » remarque-je en haussant un sourcil. « Perfectionniste. »

« Un peu trop sans doute » se moque-t-il en roulant sur le ventre pour tirer sur les peluches du tapis. « Je me demande comment tu peux la satisfaire, sans qu'elle ne rechigne quoi que ce soit. D'habitude elle n'est jamais satisfaite de ses mecs. »

« Ah bon. »

« Tu dois être spécial… »

Je me retiens de déglutir, pour éviter de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Mes joues sont en feu, et c'est pitoyable, pitoyable, Bill. Il est en train de te parler de Bianca, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est fantasmer sur _lui_. Sur un putain de garçon ! Je devrais peut-être aller voir un psy, lui dire à quel point je me déteste, à quel point je voudrais mourir.

« Enfin, ça, je le savais déjà. »

N'en rajoute pas, Tom. Vraiment, n'en rajoute pas. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez douloureux, comme si je n'avais pas déjà envie de me crever les yeux pour ne plus te voir, de me couper le nez pour ne plus avoir envie de plonger la tête dans ton cou et de sentir ton odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle me shoote. Si seulement je pouvais arracher mon cœur et te le donner, t'asperger de mon sang et te salir les mains comme tu me salis en me faisant t'aimer.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine ? » demande-je, la pensée d'une fille avec lui, sous lui, me brisant le cœur d'un seul coup de couteau.

« Oh, hm. Parce que je n'en veux pas » répond-il dans un haussement d'épaules. « Je suis bien tout seul, et puis, les filles… Je suis pas sûr qu'elles m'intéressent autant que ça. »

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Tom me lance _le_ regard.

« Je pense que tu le sais, non ? »

Pourquoi me tortures-tu comme ça, Tomas ? Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal, à me griffer discrètement à chaque occasion, à me racler la peau et l'âme, à creuser mon corps, à creuser mon cœur, à me laisser dans le noir ? Je sais que tu sais. Je sais que tu aimes ça. Que tu aimes l'idée de notre histoire qui n'aura pas lieu, que je te fais envie parce que j'ai l'air gay mais que je ne le suis pas, et que je ne laisserai jamais Bianca. Je ne peux pas le faire. Elle ne le mérite pas, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir à ce point. Et toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'elle m'aime comme elle n'a jamais aimé personne, et même si tu me fais trembler, et tu me fais bander, comme elle ne le fera jamais, _je ne peux pas_. On ne peut pas. Alors achève-moi, ou laisse-moi en paix. Retourne-moi contre ce mur et mets-moi ta queue à l'intérieur, et crie mon nom, et jouit à l'intérieur de moi et ensuite laisse-moi crever là. Mais tu n'as pas le courage, et moi non plus, alors tais-toi.

**

_Janvier 2009_

Bianca est radieuse dans sa robe de cocktail rose pâle en mousseline, et sa coupe de champagne à la main. Son autre bras est entouré autour de mon cou, et je la tiens par la taille, et nos hanches collées se balancent lentement ensemble. Elle prend une petite gorgée de champagne, un sourire scotché au visage, et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. J'embrasse ensuite sa tempe, et je chuchote à son oreille :

« Joyeux anniversaire, chérie. »

« Merci, merci, merci » répète-t-elle en riant, me serrant plus fort contre elle. « Dix-huit ans, je suis enfin majeure… On va pouvoir faire plein de trucs légalement maintenant. »

« Et dire qu'hier encore tes parents auraient pu porter plainte » grimace-je.

« Ils t'aiment bien. »

Heureux de l'apprendre. S'ils savaient que mon cœur s'enflamme et se consume pour leur fils aîné, je crois qu'ils changeraient d'avis. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Je le cherche discrètement des yeux en serrant Bianca contre moi pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. J'ai vu en début de soirée qu'il a enfilé un costume, comme tous les autres garçons de la fête, et bien qu'il ait fait exprès de le prendre trop large pour lui, le changement est considérable. Et il n'a rien sur la tête. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu sans rien sur la tête, c'était à la plage en Espagne, l'été dernier, et le matin quand il se lève et qu'il a dormi chez moi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est nul part.

« Bianca, tu sais où est Tom ? » demande-je d'un air détaché.

« Je crois qu'il a été fumer il y a une demi-heure, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. »

« Je vais vérifier qu'il va bien, d'accord ? »

Elle secoue la tête, j'embrasse son front et je m'éclipse. Je salue les deux ou trois personnes du lycée qui sont là et que je connais plus ou moins vaguement, et disparaît à l'arrière de la salle louée pour l'occasion, cherchant la sortie que Tom a sûrement empruntée pour aller fumer. D'un côté, la salle donne sur une grande rue éclairée, et par la sortie de secours, elle débouche sur une ruelle sans lampadaires. Je sors dehors, et une rafale de vent me coupe littéralement le souffle. Je me mets à greloter, j'aurais du prendre mon manteau.

« T-Tom ? » bégaye-je à cause du froid. « Tom, t-t'es où ? »

Apparemment il n'y a personne. Il a du aller du côté de l'avenue. Pourtant, une sorte de pressentiment m'empêche d'aller voir à l'autre porte. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il _est_ là. Le froid cuisant, l'obscurité et le silence me font paniquer rapidement, et je me mets à crier son nom comme un raté, courant çà et là. Il n'est sûrement même pas là et j'ai l'air complètement fou. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pers–

« TOM ! »

Je me précipite vers une masse sombre sur laquelle mes yeux viennent de sauter, ratatinée dans un coin contre la façade d'un vieil immeuble, et d'où dépassent des dreadlocks sombres. Il n'a _pas_ les dreads sombres. J'arrive à hauteur du corps immobile et tombe à genoux, les yeux embués de larmes à cause du vent – je ne vois rien, bordel. Je m'essuie les yeux avec la manche de mon costume, posant l'autre main sur l'épaule de Tom et le secouant doucement. Du sang sur ses dreads.

« Tom ? Tom, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je cligne furieusement des yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose dans le noir. J'essaye de me calmer, de respirer bien, bien à fond, je regarde en l'air pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Lorsque je baisse à nouveau la tête pour le regarder, j'y vois à peu près dans la nuit glaciale, mais peut-être que j'aurais du rester aveugle et aller chercher quelqu'un et laisser ce quelqu'un découvrir _ça_ à ma place. Tom. Tom, oh, non… Un râle léger, une plainte silencieuse glisse d'entre mes lèvres gercées par le froid, et ma tête se met à tourner, à tourner si vite que je ferme les yeux et la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que mon cœur se liquéfie dans ma poitrine et que la sensation de mourir est une vraie libération.

Mes épaules tremblent tellement fort que ça me réveille. La seule chose qui envahit mon esprit, c'est "J'ai mal." Putain ce que j'ai mal. Le froid m'entoure et m'engourdit entièrement, et je ne sens plus mes orteils, ni mes mains. Je ne sais qu'à peine où je suis, et quand je vois la main de Tom juste à côté de la mienne, je regrette de ne pas être mort. Je me redresse comme un ressort lorsque ma main touche sa peau glaciale, encore plus froide que l'air. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je crois que je me suis évanoui. Et il n'y a personne, personne n'est venu me sauver. Je me mets à pleurer, secoué autant par les grelottements incontrôlés de mon corps que la déchéance de mon esprit et la sensation d'abandon. Mes larmes réchauffent mes joues tellement brutalement que j'ai l'impression qu'elles brûlent. Je vais mourir de froid ici, et c'est tant mieux. Je pose mes mains sur le dos de Tom qui est toujours allongé face contre terre dans cette marre de sang où mon coude et mes cheveux ont baigné. Je dois avoir du sang partout, les lèvres bleues et un air de furie, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai putain de rien à foutre. Peut-être que Tom est encore en vie. Je le tire vers moi, contre mon torse frigorifié sous ma veste et ma chemise, et je le tiens contre moi en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Il est si froid, et poisseux. Je pose mon index et mon majeur dans son cou, et je ferme les yeux dans le silence. Une pulsation court dans les nerfs de ma peau. Je compte jusqu'à quatre, et une autre. Son rythme cardiaque est horriblement lent, et si fragile. Je le sens à peine sous mes doigts. Je serre Tom contre moi, et je regarde tout autour. Une barre en fer sur le sol à quelques pas, et à côté le portefeuille de Tom ouvert en deux et vide me balancent des images mentales dans la gueule. Il s'est fait agressé pour son argent, et on l'a tabassé à coups de barre de fer pour son putain de portefeuille. Une rage incontrôlable monte en moi, grimpe dans mes veines en plantant ses crocs et ses griffes profondément dans ma chair, et j'ai envie de pousser un hurlement dément, d'attraper cette barre de fer et d'aller exploser le crâne de celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça. Et je me contente de chialer en serrant Tom. Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas. Bruit de pas rapides, de ferraille, éclats de voix. On me sépare de Tom, on me relève mais je ne tiens pas debout, et j'entends Bianca, au loin… Si loin de moi… Je sombre.

**

J'ouvre les yeux, le front et le dos inondés d'une sueur glacée. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat dans ma gorge et ma tête, et je tremble tellement que je n'arrive même pas à parler. Des cheveux châtains glissent sur les épaules nues de Bianca qui est au téléphone, toujours en robe de cocktail, et qui fait les cent pas à quelques pas de moi. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis. Murs blancs, bruits désagréablement répétitifs à côté de moi, douleur légère dans mon bras et présence inconnue dans mes narines. Je cille, baisse les yeux. Perfusion dans mon bras gauche, tube fin qui passe sous mon nez et derrière mes oreilles ; je soupire. Apparemment suffisamment fort pour que Bianca m'entende et se tourne vers moi, le regard rempli d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Elle dit quelques mots que je ne comprends pas, raccroche, s'assoit sur le lit à côté de ma main qu'elle saisit dans les siennes. Sa chaleur devrait être rassurante, mais elle m'étouffe simplement. Ses cheveux qui glisse de ses épaules sur ses seins m'énervent sans que je puisse dire pourquoi, et elle me parle et j'ai envie de lui dire ta gueule. Au lieu de ça :

« Où est Tom ? »

« Oh, Bill… »

Elle embrasse mon front, et je fronce les sourcils plutôt que de la repousser. Tout ce qu'elle m'inspire est le dégoût et une colère impossible à expliquer. Mes muscles tressaillent et ma gorge est tellement serrée qu'il m'est presque difficile d'inspirer. J'ai envie de frapper les murs, mais je me sens incroyablement fatigué. Elle essuie ma joue, apparemment j'ai versé une larme sans m'en rendre compte. Elle me fait un petit sourire pitoyable, et renifle, et j'ai envie de la secouer jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'arrache de son corps pour qu'elle me réponde.

« Il est à l'étage supérieur. Tu es à l'hôpital, tu t'en es rendu compte mon amour ? »

« Je ne suis pas un demeuré. »

Ma voix est aussi froide que mon cœur. Si Tom est mort, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'hésite entre buter Bianca en l'étouffant avec le coussin à l'odeur dégueulasse de ce lit et sauter par la fenêtre, ou me noyer sagement dans la cuvette des toilettes.

« Il était aux urgences jusqu'à il y a une heure » m'explique Bianca en se mordillant les lèvres, les yeux fuyards et humides. « Ils ont réussi à le sauver, mais… Il est aux soins intensifs. Il est dans le coma, Bill. »

« Coma léger ? » demande-je sans même espérer un seul instant qu'elle me réponde oui.

« Non, non, coma profond… Ils… Ils ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller. Ils disent qu'il y a beaucoup de dommages au cerveau à cause d'une commotion cérébrale, et qu'on ne peut faire qu'espérer. »

Je cligne des yeux, alors que mon front semble être soudain martelé avec une pioche. Bianca sert plus fort ma main dans la sienne, et j'essaye d'articuler :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« La police suppose qu'une bande jeunes l'a agressé pour son portefeuille. Ils ont pris sa carte de crédit, le liquide qu'il avait sur lui et son portable. Et tu étais vraiment mal aussi, ta température a chuté tellement bas qu'ils ont du te mettre dans de l'eau très chaude pour te sauver. »

« Si j'étais arrivé dix minutes avant… »

Bianca se met à sangloter en secouant la tête, et elle se penche pour me serrer contre elle. Il faut que je le voie. Tom… C'est son nom qui martèle mon front, son nom et la peur, qui me martèle tout entier, qui pionce en moi des trous énormes ensanglantés. Je la repousse, et arrache ma perfusion, retirant ensuite le tube de mes narines.

« Bill, non ! Arrête, reste – »

Je la repousse une nouvelle fois, et elle trébuche sur la chaise dans laquelle elle s'affale avec un petit cri indigné et surpris. Elle me regarde sortir d'un air lamentable, la bouche ouverte et les joues rougies de larmes. Etage au-dessus ; je prends les escaliers de service, maudissant cette chemise verte ignoble qu'ils m'ont mise. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont laissé mon boxer et mes chaussettes – je dois avoir l'air ridicule. J'ouvre la porte accédant aux soins intensifs, et marche jusqu'à l'accueil derrière lequel une infirmière d'une quarantaine d'année pianote sur un Windows 98.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche la chambre de Tom Kaulitz. »

Elle me regarde, et regarde ma blouse verte d'un œil encore plus critique que si j'avais porté mes chaînes et un de mes teeshirts moulants.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air blasé.

« Un ami. »

« Vous êtes surtout un patient, Monsieur, à ce que je vois. Vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre et revenir le voir quand vous serez rétabli. Vous avez arraché votre perfusion ? »

Elle désigne l'intérieur de mon coude, et le sang qui goûte sur mon avant-bras.

« Je vais très bien » siffle-je entre mes dents serrées. « Le numéro de chambre, c'est tout ce que je veux. S'il vous plaît. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est dans le coma. »

Elle mâchonne un chewing-gum pendant quelques instants, l'air de réfléchir, et pousse un soupir.

« Tom quoi ? »

« Kaulitz. »

« …Hm, chambre 483. Vous savez que les heures de visite sont terminées, il n'y a que la famille d'autorisée. »

« Alors on va dire que je suis son frère, voilà. »

Je m'éloigne à grands pas pendant qu'elle secoue la tête. Chambre 480, 482. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Le numéro 483 écrit au-dessus de la porte en bois fermée me saute aux yeux et je reste planté là, les yeux en l'air, le cœur battant. Tom… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'aller là-dedans. Et s'il était défiguré ? Si son visage n'était plus que boursouflures et ecchymoses ? Je prends une grande inspiration et pose ma main tremblante sur la poignée ronde. Elle se tourne presque toute seule, je n'ai qu'à pousser légèrement. Immédiatement, le long pschitt du respirateur me glace le sang. Mon cœur accélère encore, si c'est possible, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tom, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas complètement hors d'usage, sois encore toi. J'avance de deux pas, la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur mes chaussettes. Au bruit constant du respirateur se mêlent les bips incessants du moniteur cardiaque. Un vrai épisode d'Urgences. Je me frotte le front du bout des doigts, les yeux brouillés, floutés. Je suis ridicule. Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur les draps blancs et la main droite de Tom, inerte. Je la prends dans les miennes, et elle est si lourde. J'embrasse tous les doigts les uns après les autres, et je lève les yeux sur son visage. Ni boursouflures, ni ecchymoses. Juste un bandage effrayant autour de son tête, une compresse et du sparadrap sur son menton. Il a aussi le bras gauche dans le plâtre. Je regarde le bandage serré autour de son crâne – Ils ont apparemment du couper ses cheveux. Je me mords les lèvres.

« Tom… Tom, je t'en prie, réveille-toi… »

Pour seule réponse, les bips du moniteur et les bruits d'aération du respirateur. Je repousse les draps, me glisse en-dessous d'eux et m'allonge à côté de lui, posant ma joue et mon poing sur son torse. Sa chemise identique à la mienne est déjà trempée par mes larmes. Je sanglote pathétiquement sur son torse, et je suis sûr qu'il me traiterait de fillette s'il me voyait.

« Ne me laisse pas… »

Je regarde l'horloge posée sur la table basse sur le côté gauche du lit. Il est près d'une heure du matin. Où sont les parents de Bianca, et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas rejoint depuis tout ce temps ? Mes larmes m'ont exténué, et ma douleur ne s'apaise pas plus qu'une brûlure au troisième degré sous de l'eau bouillante. Je m'échappe dans le sommeil, le poing refermé autour de la chemise de Tom, et le sommet de mon crâne calé sous son menton.

« Bill… Bill ? Réveille-toi. »

J'ouvre les yeux avec peine. Bianca me regarde avec ce même air inquiet qu'hier. Elle s'est changée, elle porte un jeans et un col roulé blanc cassé en cachemire. Je regarde le reste de la pièce. Son sac à bandoulière est posé sur la chaise contre le mur, et deux gros bouquets de fleurs étalent leurs couleurs vives sur la table au fond de la chambre. Je sens la poitrine de Tom se soulever sous ma joue engourdie, et je réalise que je suis allongé sur lui et que ma petite amie m'a vu dans cette position. L'idée devrait m'alarmer, mais elle m'attriste seulement. Si Tom meurt, si Tom ne se réveille jamais… Il ne saura jamais que mon corps lui appartient, que mon cœur est en miettes dès que mes yeux se posent sur lui, et que chacune de mes pensées est dirigée vers son être. J'aurais du lui dire. J'aurais du être honnête avec lui, avec Bianca, avec moi-même. Bianca fouille dans son sac et se retourne pour me faire un petit sourire.

« Je suis passée chez toi » explique-t-elle en me tendant un jeans et un teeshirt à manches longues. « Je t'ai pris des vêtements de rechange et un peu de maquillage. »

Je hoche la tête. Elle me regarde un instant et caresse ma joue.

« Ça va ? »

« Et toi, ça va ? » réplique-je d'un ton cinglant.

Bien sûr que ça ne va pas, quelle question merdique. Elle soupire et son sourire disparaît. Quels merveilleux cadeaux d'anniversaire elle a reçu pour ses dix-huit ans. Son frère transformé en légume et son petit ami qui la traite comme une merde.

« Merci pour les fringues » me sens-je obligé de dire, m'extirpant avec difficultés de sous les couvertures.

Tom ne proteste pas à la disparition de ma chaleur contre lui, ou de mon odeur, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je me dis que s'il avait été conscient, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Je retire ma chemise, mes chaussettes et mon boxer, et j'enfile les vêtements propres que m'a apportés Bianca. Elle arrange les fleurs dans les vases sur la table. Je me dis que c'est la première fois que je me mets nu devant Tom, et je serre les dents plutôt que d'être amusé. Il a les yeux putain de _fermés_. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il ne me verra jamais nu, qu'il mourra avant ou qu'il ne rouvrira jamais les yeux pour me voir. J'enfile le teeshirt noir que Bianca a choisi dans mon armoire au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur ses parents. Conversations vides, politesses, yeux cernés. Ils me disent que ma mère a appelé mon portable mais que je n'étais pas là pour répondre, et que le médecin qui m'avait attribué une chambre a autorisé ma sortie. Je les remercie, je reprends mes affaires qu'ils ont récupérées dans mon ancienne chambre. Ils me conseillent de rentrer chez moi. Je regarde Tom, la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie, la seule qui ait jamais autant compté, mais encore une fois mon courage m'abandonne quand je croise le regard de Bianca et je m'éclipse.

**

Quand je suis rentré il était un peu plus de onze heures du matin. Je me suis défoncé la gueule à la vodka, j'ai végété sur mon canapé en rigolant pour rien jusqu'à m'endormir, jusqu'à me réveiller avec une gueule de bois infernale, jusqu'à me descendre à moi seul une bouteille de Dry Gin au goulot. J'ai tenu deux jours et demi comme ça, à me bourrer la gueule seul, à ne pas répondre aux appels de ma mère, à me demander si mon père est au courant que ma température est descendue à 35 degrés et que j'ai perdu deux fois connaissance. Bianca a essayé de passer, mais je n'ai pas répondu à l'interphone. Elle a appelé mon fixe, a laissé un message bidon, "Bill, où es-tu, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas ? Je suis en bas de chez toi, je pensais que tu y étais. Je ne sais pas où tu peux être, rappelle-moi" et elle s'est barrée. Je n'ai plus la force de l'affronter, ni elle, ni ses yeux ni son sourire ni son ignorance. Je bois pour oublier, pour noyer ma douleur et mes regrets. J'aurais du, et je n'ai rien fait. J'aurais du l'embrasser tant qu'il en était tant, j'aurais du faire ce que mon cœur et mon corps me hurlaient de faire. Mais j'ai préféré ma conscience à mes sentiments, et je suis un mec honorable pour ça. Ou pas.

Il est dix-neuf heures, peut-être un peu plus, peu importe. Je crois entendre une clé dans la serrure. Bianca n'a pas les clés, pourtant. Elle a du les récupérer dans la chambre de Tom, je lui avais fait un double. Ses cheveux châtains entrent dans un tourbillon dans la pièce. Elle a du chinois à emporter dans les mains. Elle me regarde, elle regarde les six bouteilles d'alcool fort alignées sur la table basse. Deux jours et demi que je ne me suis pas lavé et que je ne me suis pas changé et que je n'ai pas bougé de ce canapé. Son expression change, et elle me regarde presque avec pitié.

« Bill, mais… »

« Eh oui, regarde, je suis pitoyablement à chier. Tu as vu, tu es contente, tu peux repartir maintenant. J'ai envie de ne voir personne. »

« Mais Bill, regarde-toi ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« Depuis que je suis rentré de l'hôpital. »

Elle pose ses sacs en papier sur la table de la salle à manger et me regarde, les bras ballants, à moitié hébétée.

« C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Tom ? »

« Il était… Il était tout. »

Je n'ai même pas réussi à mentir, à répondre quelque chose du genre "C'était mon meilleur ami, Bianca, tu peux comprendre ça." Elle me regarde avec une once de surprise et de jalousie. Et pour cacher ça, elle me reprend :

« Il _est_. Il n'est pas mort, il y a encore de l'espoir ! »

« Probablement. »

« Bon, viens, on va jeter ces bouteilles et tu vas prendre une – »

« Bianca. »

Elle s'arrête dans son mouvement, relâchant les deux bouteilles qu'elle avait empoignées. Elle se tourne vers moi, et je secoue doucement la tête, me sentant plus embarrassé que peiné, malheureusement.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de faire tout ça pour moi, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Bill, je t'aime. »

« S'il te plaît, Bianca. C'est déjà assez difficile. »

Elle retient ses larmes en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Et c'est vrai, crois-moi. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Plus d'un an que je refoule ça au plus profond de moi, un an… C'est si long, un an. C'est si long quand on a mal tous les jours, qu'on vit sur le fil du rasoir, qu'on cache quelque chose d'aussi gros, qu'on se le cache même à soi-même. Et c'est sûrement trop tard à présent. Il ne peut plus entendre à quel point mon cœur bat fort et vite quand il pose les yeux sur moi, à quel point sa voix creuse un sillon de mes oreilles à mon cœur, à quel point je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, tout, même mes cheveux et mes mains, pour qu'il se réveille et que j'ai une chance de lui dire à quel point je suis fou. Bianca est partie, après m'avoir caressé une seconde la joue, un peu machinalement. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, je sens que je dois y retourner et rester là-bas à prier jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux – ses yeux, mon Dieu. La partie de lui que je pouvais regarder, la seule que je m'étais autorisée à regarder, et il me l'enlève.

**

_Mars 2009_

Je vais tous les jours lui rendre visite. Lorsque je croise ses parents, ils me disent bonjour, le sourire légèrement plus pincé qu'avant – peut-être me détestent-ils, mais quelle importance ? Je pense que Bianca s'arrange pour ne pas me croiser, parce que je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois en deux mois. Ma vie… Ma vie n'en est plus vraiment une. Mon cœur est glacé, je me concentre sur mes études pour éviter de sombrer. Je suis défoncé tous les vendredis soirs et tous les samedis, défoncé à la vodka-rhum-gin-tequila. Je dégueule beaucoup, je pleure beaucoup, mais je suis toujours en vie, et c'est sûrement mon problème.

« …et puis évidemment, le film m'a semblé à chier sans tes rires et tes interruptions » lui dis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne. « Mon appartement est désespérément calme. Je n'ai pas enlevé tes draps. Ils sentent encore un peu comme toi, même si mon odeur est en train de chasser la tienne vu le nombre de fois où je me suis branlé dans ton lit. »

Quand Tom et moi sommes seuls, je lui parle. Je lui dis tout ce que j'aurais du lui dire quand il respirait seul et qu'il n'était pas allongé, immobile, dans un lit d'hôpital. Je touche son visage du bout des doigts. J'ai envie de l'embrasser aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de le toucher, de toucher ses cils et son cou, et sa queue. Peut-être que je pourrais le faire jouir dans son coma si je le suçais. Je me mets à rire, lui faisant part de mon interrogation à mi-voix. Sans que je ne puisse réellement la contrôler, ma main glisse sous les draps et sous sa chemise. Elle est juste là, chaude et molle sous mes doigts. Mon souffle siffle entre mes dents, et je serre sa main dans la mienne, pendant que mes doigts commencent à monter et descendre lentement sur sa queue. Soudain, j'ai l'impression de le violer, et je reprends le contrôle de ma main en rougissant, la sortant de sous les draps et la posant sagement sur ma cuisse.

« Désolé » murmure-je en serrant rapidement son épaule. « J'aurais pas dû, pardon. »

Je regarde sa bouche. Je me penche en avant et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste un instant, avant de me reculer. Je soupire.

« Je ne vais pas compter ça comme notre premier baiser, ce serait un premier baiser merdique. »

Je ricane. Soudain, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Ses paupières se contractent à trois reprises, et ses cils papillonnent alors que le moniteur émet des bips un peu plus rapides. Mon cœur accélère tellement que je pense que je vais faire une attaque. Ses yeux – Ils s'ouvrent ! J'arrête de respirer. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long sommeil. Il me regarde et essaye de parler, mais le tube qu'il a dans la gorge l'en empêche douloureusement et il fronce les sourcils. J'ai envie de pleurer et de crier et de sauter partout, mais rien. Je le fixe d'un air de psychopathe, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Tom. »

Il hoche légèrement la tête d'un air interrogateur.

« Tom, je t'aime. Je t'aime, je suis fou amoureux de toi et je suis en train de bander pour toi et mon Dieu, je suis complètement fou de toi, et tu es la personne avec qui je veux passer toute ma vie et même après, et t'as vraiment pas intérêt à retomber dans le coma parce que sinon je te tue à mains nues. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir une quelconque réaction, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et deux infirmières et un médecin entrent dans la pièce à grands pas. Apparemment, un mécanisme dans le moniteur les a prévenus que Tom s'était réveillé, si je comprends bien ce qu'ils m'expliquent en me faisant légèrement reculer. Ils examinent Tom, retirent le tube dans sa gorge, restent là à discuter entre eux et Tom me regarde, démuni d'expression. Les docteurs me demandent de sortir, et après un quart d'heure à poiroter devant la porte, le cœur et la tête en feu, ils m'autorisent à entrer en s'éclipsant pour "aller prévenir les parents." Une des deux infirmières me prend pas l'épaule, mais avant qu'elle ne m'ait dit ce qu'elle a à me dire, Tom se racle la gorge et me dit d'une voix un peu enrouée, timide et triste :

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas… Tu – Tu t'appelles comment ? »

**


End file.
